Todavía estoy contigo
by Haruka Spiegel
Summary: Momentos silenciosos, a veces divertidos o vergonzosos, en la vida de Haruka y Makoto en Tokio.


**Todavía estoy contigo.**

 **Por** Yoana Spiegel

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** High Speed!, Free! y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kōji Ōji, Kyoto Animation y de todos los demás que posean los derechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

 **Nota de Autor:** Hecho especialmente para el Festival MakoHaru 2015 en Tumblr. Esperan más drabbles de esta historia.

* * *

 _ **Despertar.**_

Ha sido la primera noche que Haruka ha pasado en su nuevo departamento. Comienza una vida en la que, por primera vez, tiene claro qué metas debe lograr para cumplir su sueño. Por mucho tiempo estuvo a la deriva, en un limbo donde la incertidumbre lo cubría todo. No había forma de encontrar alguna respuesta a las preguntas que, temeroso, jamás formuló en voz alta. Era frío y solitario, un desierto oscuro donde las estrellas jamás brillaban.

Haruka estaba dormido en un sueño que poco a poco se convertía en una pesadilla.

Realmente está agradecido con sus amigos por jamás rendirse ante él. Ellos lucharon contra todo para despertarlo de ese letargo dañino. Con Nagisa y Rei, por darle ánimos y hacerle saber que es una inspiración para ellos.

Está profundamente agradecido con Rin porque sacrificó todo con tal de hacerle abrir los ojos para que descubriera el verdadero futuro que estaba trazado para él.

Y con Makoto. Por ser el pilar principal del cuál puede sostenerse cuando se siente débil; ser la persona que le da sentido a su vida entera. Makoto es la luz que brilla con intensidad cuando la oscuridad domina su mente; es la flor que nace en el árido desierto cuando la esperanza se desvanece. Makoto es la estrella más brillante en el cielo de Haruka.

Es la primera noche que duerme en Tokio. Una ciudad frívola y ruidosa todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, al tener al castaño a su lado, Tokio se convierte en una cálida y silenciosa estancia, donde el despertar es cómodo y suave. Aún falta camino por recorrer y obstáculos que sortear, pero Haruka está seguro de una cosa: Makoto está aquí para él.

Y él está aquí para Makoto. Siempre.

* * *

 _ **Una historia sobre la ropa.**_

Todo empieza la mañana de un frío día de diciembre, cuando Makoto, algo apurado por salir y tomar el metro para ir a la universidad, busca por todo el armario un abrigo color negro para protegerse del frío invernal de Tokio. Él realmente se estresa cuando no aparece por ningún lado; ese abrigo tiene una pequeña orca color verde estampada que hace que sea su favorito… además de que es el único suéter limpio que le queda.

Busca por toda el departamento, dos veces, ocasionando que llegue tarde a su primera clase con bastante frío.

Cuando Makoto termina con las clases del día, recibe un mensaje de Haru diciéndole que está ahí y que lo espera en la entrada del lugar. Esto alegra un poco al castaño, está cansado y tiembla sin control y ver a Haru será lo único bueno de su día.

Mientras camina hacia la entrada, piensa en lo desorganizado que se ha vuelto. Tantas tareas y exámenes no le dejan tiempo para simples tareas domésticas como lavar la ropa o sacar la basura. Si no fuese por Haru, que lo ayuda siempre cuando tiene tiempo libre, su departamento sería un total basurero. Su amigo se ha convertido en su salvador.

Vivir solo es nuevo para un chico de familia como lo ha sido Makoto siempre, hay veces en las que el silencio y la quietud lo abruman; no puede evitar la nostalgia de recordar las voces de los gemelos emocionados por jugar con él, el olor a curry verde cuando su madre está en la cocina o la charla amena de su padre antes de la cena. Realmente lo extraña, pero sabe que es parte de crecer y forjar un futuro por el mismo. Da gracias a los cielos por tener a Haruka a su lado. Sin duda, es afortunado por compartir esta nueva experiencia con él. La vida no tendría sentido sin Haru.

El chico de ojos azules es su luz, es el fuego que enciende su corazón, es…

El que ha tomado su abrigo. El último abrigo limpio, el de la pequeña orca color verde.

Ve a Haruka recargado en la pared, vistiendo la prenda en cuestión sin ningún signo de arrepentimiento. Obviamente, le queda demasiado grande pero parece no importarle. Makoto sólo suspira y se acerca a su amigo, mirándolo fijamente.

―Haru…

―Makoto. Eres un irresponsable por salir de casa sin abrigarte ―el chico de cabello negro le interrumpe, señalando la playera bastante delgada que viste―, te vas a enfermar.

Haruka empieza a caminar seguido del castaño, hay veces en las que Nanase en un completo cínico. Ambos pueden jugar este juego.

Makoto abraza por detrás a Haru sin dejar de caminar. Le rodea la cintura con sus enormes brazos y coloca su barbilla sobre el suave cabello negro. Es tan cálido y cómodo que podría quedarse así toda la eternidad.

Su mejor amigo comienza a quejarse, diciendo que es un poco difícil caminar así, pero deja de hacerlo cuando el castaño se aprieta más contra él, resguardándose del clima frío de Tokio.

―Haru ha tomado mi único abrigo limpio ―siente manos cálidas sobre las suyas y no puede evitar sonreír―. Me pregunto si has tomado otras prendas mías.

Conoce la respuesta cuando Haruka se queda callado y sus mejillas adquieren un tono ligeramente rojo.

Sin duda, Haruka es más cálido que todos sus abrigos juntos y eso le gusta. No le importaría si algún día decide tomar su ropa interior prestada, piensa abrazándolo más fuerte.

A veces pasar frío vale la pena.


End file.
